Little Red Wagon
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: "I used to have a little red wagon", "You used to pull me around in it", "Look, man if things ever do go bad..." "I'll be there." Lucas' turn in the little red wagon. Warning for mention of suicide attempt and self harm. I do not own GMW.
1. Chapter 1

"What happened to me?" Lucas asked again, hitting his locker agressively.

"I don't know, it's Zay time now, stop bringing me down!" Zay exclaimed jokingly, leaning back on the locker next to his best friend's.

"You really mean that?" The former cowboy looked up at his friend, his voice breaking.

"Nah, man, you know that's just a joke I made up during freshman year" he laughed in return. "Dude, what's wrong?" He noticed Lucas return to his hunched position.

"Don't even talk about that time at the end of freshman year." He answered angrily. "What happened to me?" He repeated.

"Dude, it's not your fault. Nothing was your fault." The black haired boy scrunched his eyes as the echoing shrill of the bell ringing suddenly through Abigail Adams high school. "C'mon it's time to go to class."

With that he took the handles of the chair the other junior was sitting in and pushed him down the coridoor to their first period class.

* * *

During gym he had to sit aside. It annoyed him to watch all the other boys, and even girls, have fun and do their own sports, while he had to sit on the side and scribble in his notebook or help the teacher.

He wheeled himself towards the changing room/bathroom area, hating both changing and going to the bathroom because they were both so difficult for him right now.

The disabled stall was the least used, and he was grateful that it was much cleaner than the rest of the bathroom. The bathroom was a war zone, apparently especially for the girls. It was where people went to talk, cry, and hide. He tried to spend as little time as possible in that place.

Once he had finished, he pulled himself along, avoiding the field. Zay was going to kill him for disappearing. He looked around and noticed a familiar face.

"If it isn't my favorite wolfie." He smiled as he approached the girl.

"What do you want, Friar?" The former blonde beauty looked around at him. Of course, she was still beautiful, just not blonde. Her hair was now black, and swept across half her face. Her clothes were dark, ripped and mainly leather based. The only thing that didn't change was her face.

"Not doing gym?"

She began to laugh sarcastically. "Me? Do gym? Since when?" He decided not to answer that question, remembering that the last time she did gym was, in fact, not long before the incident happened. Well, her incident.

He looked down at her arms and noticed they were covered with fishnet sleeves all the way down to her wrists. Like always. Below those, he knew what was there. It wasn't obvious, but he knew.

She must have seen him looking, because she pulled her arms behind her back and started, "You don't need to disturb me, you know, Sundance? Just let me be. Don't worry."

"I know, pancake. Good luck, then, with your bunking. Talk to y'all soon." He tipped his fake cowboy hat and wheeled himself away.

* * *

 _"Maya, what's that, tell me right now." He yelled at the short girl who had changed so much._

 _She immediately pulled her loose hoodie sleeve back over her arm, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Not here! And anyway, stop. It's my life, you don't need to get involved!"_

 _But he wanted to. No, it's true, he didn't mean to pull the girl's sleeve off her arm and reveal the horror beneath, but he now felt helpless. Before he could say anything, she was already storming off in the other direction._

* * *

"Where'd you go, man I was worried!" Zay punched him lightly on his shoulder as he changed, and Lucas just sat not moving.

"Well I guess I can't say I went for a walk." He laughs, then calmed down. "Nah, bro, I just went to the bathroom."

"Dude, I know it's hard for you, but the bathroom should not have taken you that long." Suddenly, his face became warped with horror. "NO! Did you-"

He interrupted his best friend before he could go any further with that idea. "No. I just got caught up. I was talking to Maya."

"Maya? As in Maya Hart? You got her to speak?" Zay calmed down, but only for a second until he replied with shock again.

"Yes, Zay. She's still a human being, of course it's okay to speak to her."

"I just mean it's not that long ago that-"

"Yeah. I know." He interrupted again. He didn't want everyone talking about it, it was unfair.

* * *

 _The girl lying in front from him hadn't spoken to him, or anyone really, for almost a year. They had all noticed her becoming more reserved. He had promised not to tell anyone about her scars, but he was regretting it in this moment, since he was apparently the only one who knew._

 _They all knew it was hard for her when her best friend left, but they didn't expect it to go this far. He nervously rubbed his sweaty hands together again, remembering the way her clothes suddenly became darker, how she slowly stopped going out, the day she walked in with a black fringe._

 _He gasped when the girl began to stir, unsuccessfully trying to hold back his tears, in an effort to keep his vision from blurring. "Maya?" He whispered, voice failing._

 _"Riley?" The girl cried, eyes closed. Tears already started flowing down her face._

 _"Sorry, baby girl... it's just us." Katy put her hand on her daughter's, sniffing with relief that she was okay._

 _Maya opened her eyes, and gasped. "Huckleberry?" She gasped, a mixture of anger and surprise._

 _"Wow you haven't called me that in a long time..." he smiled. "Don't worry, Maya, I didn't say anything. I'm just glad you're alive. He sighed._

* * *

Of course that didn't change anything. She still bled from her wrists, still held herself widthdrawn at school, didn't talk to them.

She came into school a month later, with a healing leg, and hadn't done gym since. Well, hadn't done much at all.

"Shall we?" Zay asked, having finished changing, and Lucas nodded.

"Hey, Zay?" Lucas asked as the boys enetered the still empty coridoors.

"Yeah, buddy?" Zay had cared so much since he found out that he couldn't believe it. He looked after Lucas all the time and he was grateful.

"Yknow it's not a red wagon but it's close enough. Thanks, Zay. You're a real good friend"

"I always said I would return the favor"

* * *

 _He was asked what wheelchair he wanted. In his mind, that sounded like being asked which prison to be sent to for the rest of his life. He didn't care, because any one would restrain him._

 _He chose a manual one which he could move around most in. They all came with handles, and it was recommended because it was supposed to be easier to get in and out of. He honestly didn't want to limit his movement at all, though it was the point of the wheelchair, so he compromised by choosing one which he could stilll use to move, at least his arms._

 _Before he got it, he was asked what colour. Seemed strange to ask. What colour... well he thought they all came in black or metallic silver. Apparently not. As soon as he looked at the options he knew. He knew everyone would think of him as ridiculous, but he knew it was exactly what he wanted._

 _"Red." He declared._

 _His own little red wagon._


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, maybe it would help if you were to join another club." Mr Williams told his student. "To keep your mind occupied, and maybe you could get interested in something new."

Lucas was fuming on the inside, this is what his teacher kept him back for after class? He didn't want to get into something new, he knew he should, but he couldn't. Sport was his life.

"Lucas? Mr Friar?" Mr Williams, the new history teacher. was great, but he was nothing like Mr Matthews. He taught well, but nothing was related to their lives anymore. He did care about his students, and Lucas thought Mr Matthews had something to do with that. Maybe they had a teacher-to-teacher chat.

"Sir..." he tried, needing to slow his breathing "I-I don't know if I want to start trying something new right... now."

"Just think about it, Lucas, it's for your own good."

"I know, Sir."

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, bud, but you can't do football anymore. Or any sport for that matter." His dad told him. He couldn't take it. He knew it was coming, but he didn't want to handle it._

 _"F-for how long?" He was in complete denial._

 _"I'm sorry." His dad repeated. "We don't know how long you will need to be stuck in that Wagon of yours."_

 _"NO! I need sport, Dad it's how I work, it's almost everything to me! What about college?"_

 _"Try to get into something new" his dad suggested._

 _That is not as easy as it sounds. To change your life, your passion, your future. And when it isn't even your fault... the pain is unbearable. And not just the physical type._

* * *

"What was that all about?" Zay asked as his friend emerged from the classroom.

"Stupid extracurriculars. He wants me to join something new." Lucas fumed, finally able to get more of his rage out.

Zay hesitated. He knew his friend would be mad, but he only wanted the best for him. "I don't know, man, it might be a good idea." He winced as Lucas looked up at him with fire in his eyes. "I just mean, for your record, and to keep your mind off things."

Lucas didn't want to think that he would never do sport again, and that's what it felt like every time he thought about joining something new.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" He sighed, and he could feel the surprise from behind him. "Yeah, I'm thinking about it, what? It doesn't mean it's official."

"It's just that you've hated the idea since you found out... I'm happy for you, man, this is good. Um... we could join..."

"WE?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...?" His friend made it seem like it was obvious.

"Dude, I don't need you to look after me 24/7. You can keep your sports, I'll find something..." he regretted saying it as soon as he did. Especially because it wasn't what he wanted. He loved Zay, but maybe he wanted his friend to have some individuality.

He would honestly hate seeing the other boy on the field winning games when he was stuck doing anything else. But it was bound to happen anyway. He wanted his friend with him, he loved him, but he couldn't make the other junior stay in the disabled lane with him forever.

"I know that's not what you think..." Zay replied after a pause full of hurt. "I want to be there for you."

"Sorry." He replied shortly. "Thank you"

* * *

Eventually, they decided to try the newspaper club, considering Lucas was actually quite good at English.

Unfortunately, they noticed some familiar faces in the club. It would have been a pleasure a couple years ago, but now, the sight of the two geniuses caused them the urge to hide their faces.

"Hi, Lucas, Zay, we are the president and Vice President of the newspaper club. It's nice to see some fresh faces" Smackle shook their hands, with Farkle stood shyly behind her. She didn't have much knowledge about people and their emotions, so she didn't seem worried at all. However, Farkle looked terrified. He glanced down at Lucas' wheelchair for a second, then looked away.

Smackle looked at each of the three boys in turn, then sighed. "Ah... Well, I guess it has been a long time"

Zay smiled. "I'm glad to see you're doing well." Shackle was learning about interaction. Still, that didn't mean the tension would subside.

The two geniuses began speaking to the whole group about what was going to occur, and everyone took notes. "I didn't know they were in this club, I swear" Zay whispered.

"No, It's fine, and I bet they're in every club, not just this one." Lucas replied.

* * *

 _It was obvious that it would eventually happen. Riley was gone, Maya never came. It was just those four. And they were nothing alike. Even Riley's attempts hadn't been good enough to keep the four from drifting apart, they no longer had anything to keep each other together._

 _So it wasn't a surprise when, near the end of their sophomore year, Farkle asked Lucas to talk to him. The four barely studied at Topanga's together anymore, despite their efforts to still talk._

 _"Hey, Lucas." The boy started. "Listen..."_

 _"Yeah?" He responded._

 _"Look..."_

 _"Yeah?" he interrupted, knowing what was coming._

 _"I'm not doing this again. Not this time." Farkle declared. Wow. He was proud of his little genius._

 _"We both know we're all going in separate ways."_

 _"Farkle-"_

 _"Schmeh!" He interrupted._

 _"No! Farkle. I know what you're going to say." He paused. "And you're right."_

 _The thinner boy looked back with a face covered in shock and horror. "You think I'm right? That's it?"_

 _"Yes. Look, you're geniuses. We're jocks. Riley isn't here to keep us together anymore. Maya wouldn't be able to." It hurt him to say, but he had to. It was easier._

 _"Exactly." He replied, dumbfounded. "Thank you for understanding, Lucas."_

* * *

From then, they had avoided each other. Both from guilt and inability to argue with each other.

"So you're not mad?" Zay asked.

"No." it wouldn't be bad to start talking to Farkle again. His former best friend hadn't been there when Lucas was put into his wheelchair, wasn't there when Maya attempted suicide, he didn't even know about it. But what could he possibly do?

Zay had known they were in the club. Personally, he thought they would be able to help. He didn't quite know exactly what happened between the two boys, just that they didn't talk.

* * *

 _"So...Farkle and Smackle." He asked cautiously._

 _"No. We're not involved with them anymore" Lucas replied sternly, but being his best friend, Zay knew it hurt Lucas to say so._

 _He decided not to pry more._

* * *

"Thank you for coming, we'll meet again tomorrow." Smackle announced, and began to pack away her things.

"Oh, by the way, can I please talk to the new members of our club." Farkle added. This couldn't be good. "You go, I'm just going to explain how our club works. I'll only be a minute" he whispered to his girlfriend, who nodded.

The two boys made their way to the Vice President of the club, and all was silent and tense until the room was completely empty.

"I hope you two will pay more attention in the future. I can't blame you for talking, it's a new club, but I will begin to give you assignments starting next week." He addressed strictly, surprising Lucas and Zay. "That's all, Zay, can you leave me to talk to Lucas for a minute?"

"But I need to help him out-" Zay began, but was interrupted by Farkle.

"He can manage for a bit. Please." Farkle sat down to be equivalent to Lucas, and waited for Zay to leave the room.

"Why are you here?" He began.

"What?"

"You heard me, why are you here? Are you trying to start talking to us again? Are you trying to get involved, is it that you finally want to stop ignoring us? Do you think you have the right?" His voice raised with every word that escaped his mouth, pouring with desperation.

"Farkle! I didn't know you two were in this club, let alone the presidents!" He answered truthfully, as the other boy panted in his seat.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault for-"

"Your fault? I Thought you wanted to stop talking! That's why I agreed."

"You thought I...?" He paused, then sighed. "Please leave now. I've heard all I need to."

"Wait, so we still aren't talking?" He responded with confusion.

"You will be late for class." And with that, he gathered his things, and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aren't we all going to celebrate together?" Lucas heard Isadora Smackle ask confusedly._

 _Farkle's eyes shifted, and his head shook._

 _"Why not, Farkle, it's your birthday?!" Farkle didn't respond yet, and she sighed. "Really? You're being that childish?"_

 _"Isadora, Maya can't be there, and Riley isn't here anymore. It's not childish, it's growing up." Farkle had to keep his voice from breaking, turning his face away. "We need to grow up. We knew we would be different people, so we need to accept that we are."_

 _"You always depended on them..." Smackle replied quietly, shaking her head, and walked out of the restaurant, to where Lucas was sitting._

 _"Hi, hot stuff." She flirted, half heartedly. "I heard I won't be able to see you much anymore."_

 _"Yeah, me too." Lucas didn't have the energy to try arguing. "Sorry, Smackle."_

 _The short girl walked up to the jock, and kissed him on the cheek. "Too bad." And with that, she climbed the stairs to leave._

* * *

Lucas broke out of his memory trance when he heard Farkle calling his name.

"So, Lucas, Zay, since you are so close with the football team, I want you two to cover their revent win last Friday. Write an article. This will be your first article, so it's very important to make an impression." Farkle addressed them, before turning to the group.

"When you're done with your articles, send the first drafters to me on mail, and I will review them and send them back for you to edit." He announced.

"What..." Lucas trailed off quietly.

"It's okay man, we can do this."

He pulled out a small notebook and opened to the first blank page he could find, and scribbled "article on football team" then slammed it shut and shoved it back into his bag.

Once Farkle had finished giving assignments, he announced "Thank you everyone for coming. Dismissed." His eye briefly caught Lucas'. Only for a second.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Zay paused in the middle of the hall.

"I will be fine, this might help me anyway." Lucas reassured his concerned friend.

"Fine, but don't..." Zay muttered, voice fading away, and they walked up to the captain of the football team, Noah Campbell.

"Do you have a minute for the school paper, Noah? It's about your recent win." Lucas asked nicely, with blades in his eyes.

"What do you need?" The jock asked neutrally. Lucas and Noah used to be friends, but they were just team friends. Though Noah wasn't a mean person, and felt bad for Lucas, they were never very close.

"It's just that we're writing an article about it, so we need to know about it."

"Wow, Friar. I never thought you'd be the one interviewing about Football for the School paper. No sweat, though. It's cool, so we won by..." The words kept flowing, as any gloating winner would allow them to. His descriptions slightly hurt Lucas, who missed the thrill of the game, but he had to keep together. He grabbed his notebook, and messily jotted the information under his reminder.

"Thanks, Noah!" Zay smiled, and lifted a hand to bro hug.

"No prob dudes." He accepted Zay's hand, then walked in the opposite direction.

Lucas sighed. "See, wasn't so bad, was it?" He breathed.

"Don't think I couldn't sense your jealousy under your smile, dude. I'm your best friend, you can't get past me." Zay patted his friend on the shoulder, and they went their own way.

"I'll be fine." Lucas muttered, more as a reminder to himself.

* * *

"Okay, thank you everybody for sending me your drafts of your articles." I've sent you the feedback individually, so you can spend this time to edit them." The club leader announced, then looked down to his laptop, and began typing something.

Zay had brought in his laptop today for this purpose, and they read what was written under their article.

 _"Good job on writing your first article. It is certainly very detailed and factual. I like the way it's structured, nice work. To improve, try to put a little summary at the beginning in bold, just a short one. Also, check minor grammar and punctuation mistakes."_

"Okay." Lucas sighed as he read it.

"We did well, dude!" Zay patted his best friend on the back.

* * *

After amending their article, it was a few minutes before the end of the period. Farkle had gone to the bathroom, so after sending it into him, they went to Smackle to ask her what to do.

"Hey Smackle." Lucas said as Zay wheeled him up to her. "We've finished, is there anything else you need us to do right now?"

"Have you sent the fixed article to us?" She asked, and the boys replied with nods in unison. She looked at her wrist watch, then back up to the boys. "It's not long until the end anyway. Just sit for now." They began to return to their seats, when she called them back.

"Oh, Lucas, Zay... can you guys come to Farkle's birthday on Friday?" She asked quietly. They turned back to her.

"Why are we invited?" Lucas almost growled hostilely, before Zay can get a word in.

"He doesn't know, but I want you guys to come. It's you're decision, but if you want to, come to Topanga's bakery at 4 on Friday. I hope you'll be there. I really do, Lucas."

"We'll think about it." Zay chimed in, wheeling Lucas away before he could growl again.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you wear to the birthday of your former best friend?" Lucas had never had problems choosing his clothes for parties, they were all the same anyway. But he was clueless.

"What do you know about the party?" His mom suddenly appeared at the door, startling the boy, who was in a vest and boxers.

"God, Mom, where did you come from?!" He shouted, laughing.

"What kind of party is it?" She repeated.

"Um... I don't know. I know nothing. I don't know if he knows we're coming, Smackle invited us." He checked his phone again; Zay hadn't read his text yet. "I don't even know when it ends. All the parties I usually go to have popular people, and drinking and... nothing else you need to know about." He smirked.

"But Farkle is a smart guy. His parents are really rich and I don't know how popular he is. I don't even know what I'm going to buy him, he probably owns everything already." The boy sighed.

His phone buzzed loudly on the table. "I'll let you and Zay sort it out. Just remember, he was your best friend, so I'm sure it'll be okay no matter what you wear." She patted him on the shoulder, then left.

Lucas picked up his phone. Zay had written "I'm just gon wear normal casual. Don't stress." Well.

* * *

Sitting here gave him memories. The bakery was still called Topanga's, but Topanga's herself hadn't worked here in two years. She still owned it, and Katy ran it, but word was going around that it would soon be bought out by a Super Cluck.

The seating hadn't changed since they were freshmen. He didn't come here often at all, and he must be early, because Farkle and Zay weren't here yet. He looked down at his watch. 3:52.

"Hey Huckleberry!" His head shot upwards, and saw a head full of blonde hair, only to realize the voice he heard wasn't who he thought it was, only her mother.

"Oh, Hi Mrs Hunter. How's it going?"

"Great, Lucas." She sighed, probably not telling the truth. "What brings you back to this little hole?"

He paused. "Farkle, actually. It's his party, I guess. I was told to come here."

"Would you like anything? A cake, or a drink?"

"I'd love a bulochki. Do you still sell them?"

"Of course!" She came out no more than a minute later with the pastry on a plate, and he gave her the money.

4:03 Zay showed up, and they noticed a couple of people their age in the shop. Katy collected his plate.

4:17 and Farkle and Smackle walked in, with about 6 people. "Everyone here?" Farkle yelled, earning a couple shouts of confirmation. "Let's go." They all crowded out of the shop.

Farkle's parents had a limo, which fit everyone. The driver and Zay helped Lucas into his seat, and his wheelchair was stored in the trunk. There were about 25 people now, and Lucas was still clueless, not having spoken to anyone yet but Zay.

They arrived at Farkle's large house. Farkle had barely taken them to his house voluntarily before, so he had only been a couple times.

Smackle lagged behind a bit to talk to them. "I'm glad you could come." She smiled shyly.

"Glad we were invited. Um - can we know what's gonna happen?" Zay replied.

"Nothing unusual. Some more people are coming later. Food, drinks, music, yknow. The works."

When she left, Zay muttered to Lucas. "See, nothing you had to worry about."

"What did you get him?" Lucas asked, worrying about his own present.

"You'll see..." Zay seemed equally worried, but was trying not to show it.

* * *

This was unexpected. Stereotypes would suggest that this party would be small, probably friendly, as Lucas had remembered. This was definitely not. It was like any other party... loud music, a lot of people, dark, and in a large house like Farkle's, it was even more. His family was rich, Lucas knew that. He hadn't liked to show that off before, but this seemed like he was trying to show off his fortune, with a limo, and everything imaginable fit in his giant mansion.

Zay whistled in awe. "I had no idea how big Farkles house was, man." Lucas realized, he wasn't there when everyone else went.

"I've only been here once before. We were all so surprised, they had a bowling alley, an ice rink, a gift shop, trains..." Lucas' memory was still fresh, to the time when Maya would have lost herself in the riches if she had had any less common sense.

"I thought he convinced Stuart not to keep it all, but it seems like..."

"Don't worry." A girl popped up behind them, a red plastic cup in her hand. "his family rents half the building out to people who can't afford their own houses. "Oh, and this." She gestured to the cup she was holding. "It's just soda. The real stuff isn't until later. For the ones who stay."

"Hello." Zay was already flirting. Typical.

"Don't get any ideas, Isaiah, I have a boyfriend. And I'm a year older than you. My name's Sage." She looked to Lucas as she said it.

"I've heard that name before..." Lucas tried to pinpoint it.

"I spoke to your little girlfriends back in your freshmen year. Funny how things turned out, huh. Two innocent little butterflies, in love with a boy. Now one of them has flown away, and the other one..." she turned to the window. At first, neither of them could see what she was looking at, then Lucas saw a dark figure behind a bush.

"Maya?" He gasped in shock, and pulled at the wheels of his wheelchair, only to be held back by Zay.

"Leave her!" He warned.

"Why?" Lucas shouted. The people around him fell silent.

"You know why." Zay whispered. When he looked out of the window, Maya was gone.

"So, um" Lucas tried to start a conversation again, weakly. "How come you're here, if you're a senior?" He turned back to Sage.

"Oh, little boy." She taunted, ironically, since he would have been twice her size if he was stood up. "Have you forgotten what parties are all about? You've forgotten yourself." She laughed, then walked away with no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know when it happened, but he wasn't in his wheelchair anymore. Or where his wheelchair was. Or where Zay was. The last thing that he remembered was talking to Sage, then. Zay dragged him (literally) to get a drink to stop thinking about Maya.

Now, he was sitting on a couch with a red cup in his hand, surrounded by people, wheelchair nowhere to be found. He looked for Zay, but he wasn't there, so he couldn't move.

Plus, he didn't know Farkle's house that well. He could be in any room... on any floor.

"So, Lucas, what put you in that chair?" He heard a female voice coming from right next to him, and when he looked it was one of the girls in another class. He wasn't sure of her name, bot it would be rude to ask since she seemed to know his.

"Oh, well I don't really like to talk about it..." His voice was shaky, and his head was still spinning. "Hey, uh, do you know where it is?"

"Your wheelchair? I think Marcus and some of the other guys are wheeling it around. Not sure where. You don't mind, do you?" Wow, she was stupid.

"I...uh..." he tried to think of an excuse to need it back without being rude. "Um, I need the bathroom..." but she was barely listening anymore.

"Hey, Farkle!" She yelled, and suddenly he wished he be able to wheel away as fast as possible. The now tall boy came and greeted the girl.

"Hey Christina. What's up? Oh, Hi Lucas."

"Happy Birthday Farkle..." he murmured.

"Thanks" was his reply.

"Lucas wanted to know where his wheelchair was..." Christina explained.

Farkle frowned, then ran to the door, coming back a few seconds later with a foldable wheelchair. He unfolded it and placed it in front of Lucas. "Use this for now. When I see it I'll let you know." Lucas climbed into the smaller chair. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really remember much of what's happening." He said as he pulled on the wheels.

"Where's Zay?"

"That's one thing I'd like to know too." He sighed. "Anyway, have you opened your presents yet?"

"No... I'll open them later, or tomorrow." Farkle stated. "Do you want some help?"

"I got this." Lucas smiled. "Go enjoy your birthday. Sorry if we... intruded or something."

"Of course not! I mean, I was surprised when Smackle told me she invited you guys, but the more the merrier, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas made his way to the closest bathroom, but it was locked. After what seemed like years, the latch turned, and stumbling out was none other than Isaiah Babineaux.

And if that wasn't enough, straight after that, a familiar face followed.

"Hi, Sage." He half expected the normal, wisdomful girl he was used to, but was almost shocked to watch her stumble out shakily, giggling like a maniac.

"Oh, hey lu...loooooocasssss" She slurred.

He cringed as she pulled at Zay's arm. "What's uh.. what's going on here, man."

"Just hahahaving some fun! Don't be so boring." Zay laughed; he was almost as drunk as she was. But then he seemed to remember what had happened, and turned to the girl dropping over him. "Hey Sage, I'll meet you by the desserts in a minute, Kay?"

She pouted, but stumbled away. "You okay, man?" Zay shook his head.

Lucas needed the bathroom, but forgot completely about it. "Sage?" He laughed, and Zay blushed. "She looks like Vanessa, doesn't she?"

"What?! No, I didn't even think about it!" He shook off, then changed the subject. "Did you need the bathroom? Can I help you?"

"I'm okay, man. You look like you could do with a rest. Just... hit me up when you feel like leaving, I can't get home alone remember. Oh, and tell me if you ahhlen to see my wheelchair." Lucas clapped his friend on the shoulder, then wheeled himself into the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and he just couldn't be bothered to move. Zay might be wondering where he was, but he might just be busy with Sage, or anyone at this point.

Never in a million years would Lucas have believed that Farkle of all people would be throwing such a big, popular-esque party. Well, he knew the other boy was rich, but he never used to like showing that off. People were drinking, trashing the place, though they were all around 17. Maybe his parents weren't home... maybe they didn't care.

Farkle was still set on Princeton; he was the school's popular nerd, Lucas didn't know what had happened in the year they had separated.

Someone knocked on the door, breaking Lucas out of his thought trance, and this was followed by a muffled "are you nearly done? Whoever's in there." The person sounded tired, and annoyed. Lucas sighed, and washed his hands again.

He avoided eye contact when he openned the door, knowing he'd be looking down at him with equal annoyance and pity.

"Now what?" He whispered under his breath, and decided to wheel himself to the kitchen to get something to drink. Someone didn't see him, and almost tripped up over him. He just tried to ignore it. People were drunk, they'd forget in two minutes.

He couldn't find the kitchen, though he had explored the floor to its depth. He wound up instead by the indoor pool, staring inside and wishing he could be cannon balling in like everyone else, like reckless kids. Someone saw him, and waved him over, so he made his way into the humid room.

"Wanna join us?" A girl asked. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I, uh, don't know if I can..." he slumped back in his chair.

"Oh, c'mon, we can stay in the shallow side." A guy replied.

"I heard it's good for you" a girl chipped in. "And don't you miss the exercise?"

He looked back and forth between the group of people. "I... don't have a swimsuit." It was a valid excuse.

"Do these look like swimsuits to you?" They laughed. "Just use your boxers. C'mon, we'll help you." He couldn't place the familiarity, but then again he was much more popular in the past. Why were they being so nice to him? Unless they had an ulterior motive and were going to leave him in the pool to drown.

No... they wouldn't, would they? Before he could deliberate more about it, they were grabbing at him and helping him out of his chair to the side of the pool. He shakily took off his clothes, and they cheered, and helped him onto the first step.


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of IDIOT?" He heard a scream, and was jolted awake. There was a loud ringing, and he couldn't place whether it was real or just in his ears.

The scream had emerged from Zay, that voice Lucas recognized. He attempted to open his eyes, and was met with bright lights, and the realization that his breathing was hard, and felt raspy.

"What..." he coughed. "What happened to me?"

Zay gasped. "Finally, you're awake, man, oh my god you scared the crap outta me." He rushed to Lucas' side to help him prop himself up. He was in a hospital bed. Once he was stable, Zay softly slapped his arm. "You are SUCH AN IDIOT!" Zay shouted.

"What happened?" He sounded like a record on repeat.

"Don't you remember? That party? I mean I thought teenagers were stupid but going swimming? You can't swim, you nearly drowned! You didn't wake up for two days!"

"What?" He jerked, feeling pain in his whole body. Hands fumbled for a phone but there wasn't one there.

"Not yet, man. Your phone's with your mom. You gotta relax now... but do you even remember what you were thinking? They were drunk and you couldn't even sit down... I shouldn't have left you on your own."

"It isn't your fault. I just... wanted to have fun, like everyone else was. I'm sorry."

Zay stepped back. "I'm gonna call the doctor and your mom, they can check up on you. I'm just glad you're awake." With that he left to go find someone.

* * *

After a few tests and checks, the doctor concluded that he was okay, and could leave by the end of the day. He packed himself into his 'wagon', checking to make sure that two days had actually passed. Zay wasn't wrong. People must be worried, but he was okay now, he guessed.

He was glad to finally leave, hospitals held such trauma for him, with all the incidents in the past couple years.

Then, as he was waiting for the papers to finish processing, the emergency doors were thrown open and a small body on a gurney was wheeled in. He might just be imagining it, but he thought he recognised the girl on the bed as it zoomed past.

"Who's that?" He stammered.

"Don't worry yourself about her, she'll be okay. Our best emergency team will get to her now." The doctor assured, eyes darting around and following the others, who were hurrying in the direction she was taken."

"Did it look like that? When I was brought here?" He asked.

"Your vitals were so low, it was so difficult to get you here, but I guess you could say that." The doctor then signed a sheet of paper. "You may leave now. Take it easy."

* * *

 _"I know it's hard to go back to school..." Lucas' mother patted down his shirt, handing a satchel to him. It was hard, and she knew this would be a dreaded day, but had no clue how to soften the blow for her son._

 _She turned to the back seat of the car. "Thanks for the help." Zay used his fingers to mimic a tip of the hat, then emerged from the car._

 _"Let's get him out, then." He unfolded the red wheelchair and, along with Lucas' mom, aided the larger boy into it._

 _"Look, you don't need to tell people anything if you don't want to..." she tried._

 _Lucas grabbed his mother's hand. "I'll be okay, Mama, I promise."_

 _As she drove off, and Zay wheeled him into the school, though, he felt a little less okay. He had been off for a week and a half, so that would have stirred up enough conversation, but coming back in a wheelchair just catalysed the situation. There wasn't an eye that wasn't on him._

* * *

It felt like the first time he came back to school in a wheelchair. Everyone was watching, and whispering. He made sure to swerve off directly where he was headed and avoid the stares; he would have to get used to it.

Everyone looked like a stranger. He struggled through the fist few lessons, constantly losing focus. Lunch came around and he didn't feel like being seen. He stared down to the hole he was put in back in Freshmen year, remembering the 'drama' they went through then.

Maybe, if everyone had stayed together, they would have planned to do the same for some Freshmen when they entered their senior year.

He wandered towards the field and around to the back of the school, uncomfortable seeing all the jocks playing football, especially since they were most likely at that party as well. It hurt him, but he couldn't help but feel like he was dragging Zay down. He should be on that field, not writing articles for the school paper. Not sticking to Lucas like his caregiver.

In his daze, he accidentally scraped against the wall, and he rubbed his arm where he was scratched."

"What are you thinking?" he didn't know if the question was directed at him, until he realized there was nobody else there.

"Are you upset? Alone? Who are you thinking about?" the girl asked, and he turned himself around.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You may have heard of me." she held out a hand. "Carla."

* * *

 **oof guess who's finally updating a basically DEAD fic**

 **I'm sorry**

 **also I'm not commited to fanfiction anymore (you can probably tell) so i will update but VERY RARELY listen I understand it's frustrating but I feel like you've all left me anyway, and it's better than nothing...?**


End file.
